Frosted Spiders
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: Elsa feels like the loneliest person in the world. Peter Parker has lost Gwen. When old enemies toss them with each other, will they discover a blossoming feeling? Yeah. Bad synopsis. Cowriting with my best bud, Willakara!
1. Lonely

Elsa giggled for the fifth time as she, Anna, and Kristoff Sat around the campfire. Anna was pretty good at telling jokes, even if most were for Kristoff to hear. The smile remained on her face as she thought about their happy little relationship with each other. To be honest, Anna was quite lucky to have one...

"Alright, So a brunette goes to the doctor and points to every part of her body.

"Oh Doctor! My back hurts! My leg hurts! Even my HEAD Hurts!"

"Hmmm...were you ever blonde?"

"Why yes! Why do you ask?"

"Your finger is broken."

Anna went into another fit of laughter, one that was silenced by the glares of her sister and boyfriend. Not realizing that they too were blonde, Anna blinked in confusion.

"Anna... We're blondes." Elsa said, rather... bluntly.

"...ooooh. Sorry about that, guys." Anna nervously twiddled with her hands.

"I'd never do that in the first place." Kristoff muttered to himself. Anna grinned somehow and wrapped her arms around his muscular figure.

"Aww, come here you big baby!" She giggled sweetly. Kristoff frowned, but hugged her back, saying something about using her cute side being a cheating.

Elsa watch them, with both envy and Jealousy...and a feeling of irony. Envy, that her sister got a man like Kristoff. Jealousy, that her little sister had gotten a courter before her. And Irony, that the queen of arendelle didn't have anyone remotely close to a 'Boyfriend' status.

"Elsa?" The platinum blonde snapped back to reality. "You alright? You looked like you were daydreaming again..."

"I'm fine." She said, "I'm gonna go for a walk real quick."

Anna worriedly watched the form of her sister leave. She turned to look at Kristoff. "Do you think she's alright?"

"I don't know...She seems..."

"What?"

"...lonely."

-  
Elsa sadly trekked thru forest she once ran off in. Ice formed with each sad step she took, and she eventually stopped altogether to stare up at the moon. It saddened her to no end, to have no one. Sure there was Anna, Kristoff, heck even SVEN. But She wanted someone closer than a friend...

She blinked.

Without knowing it, she'd bumped into something. It looked like a thin line of...light. She walked to the side and discovered that it was an oval of light, sparkling brightly. It was an odd thing to her, both fascinating and frightening. She had little time to think about what to do, for a familiar figure snuck up and roughly kicked her into the blazing light.


	2. Where am I?

"...ugh..."

Elsa rubbed her pulsing forehead. Everything was so blurry. She eventually adjusted to things and decided that she wasn't hurt that much. She stood and dusted herself off, before discovering something. She was surrounded by...odd looking buildings. It was still night, but the walls looked...strange.

She Nervously looked around and began walking down the alleyway, trying to search for someone. The woman almost smiled when she discovered a group of five men leaning against a wall, wearing odd looking and raggly clothes.

"Uh, excuse me!" She waved shyly. "Um, I was wondering- well, I have no idea where I am, and, um, could you..help me?"

Elsa knew she'd made a grave mistake in getting their attention when she discovered the nasty, perverted looks on their faces.

"Sure, babe..." one said, licking his teeth menacingly. "We could use some helpings ourselves."

They came forward rather quickly and Elsa had her hands raised to do something, when-_-_

"Never fear, Spidey's here to save teh day!" Spider-man swung down, kicking and kicking two of them in the face.

"It's Spider-man!" One yelled, and teh three remaining turned to run, while the two quickly ran off.

"Well, sorry about that ma'am, Y'know how..."

Elsa stared at this man with awe. He looked utterly strange. From the black web design against his red mask with White 'goggles' to the same design all the way down to his boots, he was the strangest thing she'd ever seen. She suddenly wondered why Spider-Man had trailed off, or why he staring at her face so hard.

"...oh...oh my..." He stuttered, as if he was about to cry. "...G-Gwen...? I-it's you!"

Elsa warily eyed him. "No. I am queen Elsa of Arendelle...who is this..Gwen you speak of?"

The man looked deeply crestfallen, but managed to regain his composure. "It's...nothing...but, who are you?"

"I just said, I'm queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Arendelle...where the heck is that?"


End file.
